


Son Household

by monwonpanda



Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Birthday Sex, Family, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Sexual Roleplay, Wonho is the mother, belated vday fic, daddykink!, domestic AU, married with kids, mx is their kids, remember smut will appear, showho, shownu is the father, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monwonpanda/pseuds/monwonpanda
Summary: 19930301*Update - Chapter 2 (a year late)Birthday fic for my ultimate babe. Fluff with the fam, then smut with his man.Not compulsory but it makes more sense if you read the first chapter before this one.Chapter 1 - Valentines day fic for showhodomestic au where Hyunwoo decides to spoil Hoseok for Valentine's day.rest of mx are kids.cute, fluffy and smutty. You have been warned.





	1. Valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showho valentines day. Hyunwoo wants to spoil his husband. Kinda kinky but cute too.

Hoseok rises at his usual 5 am. His eyes are puffy and his body is tired, he drags his feet to the bathroom. Careful not to wake his husband or his Tanuki, he opens the faucet ever so slightly and continues to wash his face. First on the agenda is the kids. Today was valentine’s day and he had just taken his offspring shopping the day before. From the youngest to the eldest, each was allowed the opportunity to dress in red. Leaving Hoseok with the chore of ironing six different outfits. Even his twins refused to wear matching outfits. He couldn’t blame them, they were growing and becoming more aware of their individuality. Well, at least Kihyun was while Minhyuk still like to follow the other around. Sighing, he sets himself upon the task of homemaker. Ironing the clothes, neatening the house, cleaning the kitchen- all the while Kaizen their Belgian shepherd trails behind him. By six, he’s bathed and more or less prepared for the morning rush. The table is aligned with cereal bowls and a reasonable cup of milk next to it with coaster sitting on glass’s brim, the clothes are ironed and hung on their wardrobe’s handles.

 Now the second mission starts; mission wake up eldest son who thinks he is a sloth. Whizzing into the eldest’s bedroom, Hoseok goes straight to open the blinds. The light floods in and washes over the room. Books are piled and strewn everywhere. Hoseok can tell Hyungwon’s been busy studying but if they ever asked, Hyungwon would rather die than admit it. Hoseok guess he finds pleasure in coming home with impeccable grades and having everyone amazed and asking ‘How?’ Hoseok smiles knowingly at the sleeping figure. 

 “Son Hyungwon,” Hoseok tries to deepen his voice instead of raising it, “You have five minutes.” 

Because five minutes is the ritual, not only for Hyungwon but for all his children.

His sloth of a son groans, a long skinny leg now hanging of the bed.

 “I’m serious my sloth, five minutes tops or you know what’s coming your way?” Hoseok threatens and Hyungwon just whines. 

He almost wished he had picked a better nickname for his eldest. Calling him a sloth wasn’t always a reference to his sluggish movements. Initially, Hyungwon was awarded the title because of his tendency to cling Hoseok, whether it is his father’s neck or his father’s leg. 

Entering the twin’s comic themed bedroom, he isn’t the least surprised to find Kihyun already awake. The eldest of the twins is busying rubbing his eyes while holding up his free hand to imply five minutes.  

Hoseok just whispers “okay Ki.”

 Minhyuk is still peacefully tucked in but Hoseok trusts Kihyun to handle his twin brother. If Hyungwon was devoid of all responsibility, it must be because God was keeping it all for Kihyun. The eldest of the twins just had the natural flare to handle things better, which is why Hoseok imagines Minhyuk takes everything so lightly. Despite the different in personalities and Kihyun being a nag, Minhyuk can’t seem to let go of his twin while Kihyun is already letting go of him. There’s a storm brewing. As much as it breaks Hoseok’s heart to see his boys in pain, he knows it isn’t his place to interfere but he’s ever ready to offer Minhyuk all the cuddles and comfort.  

Next on the list is the Honeybee, whom is the most delicate to deal with from the lot. Ever since little, Jooheon hadn’t taken lightly to his sleep being disturbed which had resulted in Hoseok being called multiple times by the crèche. Nap time did not work out. In the end, after only a week of working from an office, Hoseok concludes he might just be working from home for the rest of his life. Cautiously, Hoseok gently rakes his fingers through his son’s hair. 

 “Honey baby, you need to wake up,” He whispers in the sleeping boy’s ear.  

Jooheon’s eyes twitch before the part ever so slightly. He always reminded Hoseok of so much of his husband.

 “Five minutes,” He mumbles.

  Hoseok smiles and blows warm air into the younger’s ear before he departs.   

The wheels are set in motion. Kihyun would most likely ensure Minhyuk and Jooheon do in fact wake up after their five minutes. Hyungwon would rush awake when he hears the shower on, knowing he would be running around last minute if he doesn’t shower first.   

Thus, Hoseok is left with the -well- the favorites. Of course Hoseok would never admit it to anyone and would die pleading that he loves his children all the same. The truth is that it is impossible. Everyone parent has a favorite. Striding back into his room, his eyes settle on the sleeping figures in his bed. Huddle against his father’s back is Hoseok’s youngest. Changkyun had long since made a routine of going to sleep in his own bed and waking up in his parents. Hoseok knows he should break the habit but sometimes he just doesn’t have the heart to or the energy to. Snoring quietly is Hoseok’s other favorite, the favorite of the favorites. Yes, Hoseok loved his husband the most and he was unapologetic about it. Diving into the fluffy bed, Hoseok attacks his Tanuki with cuddles. The youngest immediately whines, his tiny hands reaching for Hyunwoo but his father sleeps like a bear.  

“Five minutes Mama,” The youngest complains as he twist and turns within Hoseok’s clutches.  

“Fine, Mama will wait for Tanuki,” Hoseok eventually lets him go and Changkyun shrinks against Hyunwoo’s back. 

Tanuki had long been accepted as the calling name for Changkyun. They had holidayed in japan when Changkyun was strong enough to travel. He had been a chubby baby with a stubborn face. Visiting the Tanuki shrine had somewhat of an effect him, he couldn’t get enough of the fluffy hairballs. He could barely walk but his chubby finger pulled on his father and pointed to the Japanese bear dog. The rest of the boys chattered around them and when Changkyun points, they would reply saying ‘it’s a Tanuki’. Amongst the flutter of excitement, the youngest had practically squealed as his little voice formed the words unsurely. It came out more as ’Tunuki’ and everyone delighted in the cuteness. Swept up in the cooing and adoring, It takes a while for the realisation to hit Hoseok; that was Changkyun’s first word. After all the effort Hoseok had put into trying to coerce him into saying ‘mama’ or ‘papa’, his son’s first word was Tunuki.      

Departing from his room, Hoseok prepares a strong cup of coffee and leaves it on Hyunwoo’s bed side with a few heart shaped chocolate. This has the papa bear stirring and Hoseok smiles gently. He can hear footsteps and he knows at least two of them have already had a bath. There are three bathrooms in the Son household. One in the passage way, one attached to Hoseok’s room and one near the lounge area. 

 Changkyun peeks from behind Hyunwoo, ”Can I have coffee?”  

Yes, Hoseok thinks, of course their youngest would want coffee over chocolates.

  He knows the answer but he’s taken back when its papa rather than mama that speaks up, “No.” 

 It’s that tone of finality that has the boys never ever questioning their Papa. Hoseok feigns a cross face and reaches for the youngest. Changkyun steps over Hyunwoo and leaps into his mama’s arms, leaving the father bear to rise. When Hyunwoo finally finishes his coffee, he heads to the bathroom.  In the porcelain tub, his youngest stands patiently as Hoseok dries him off. 

 “Papa,” Changkyun calls out as Hyunwoo grabs the newspaper and heads to the toilet,” Happy valentine’s day.”  

Hyunwoo smiles, his eyes wrinkling up in adoration for his youngest,” Happy valentine’s day Tanuki,”  

Yep, Changkyun was his favorite, well one of his favorites, only second to Hoseok. Hoseok was his favorite favorite. 

 Hoseok dresses Changkyun quickly and sends him off to join his brothers at the dining table, leaving Hoseok with a little peace to enjoy. He makes his bed and flops down on it. Closing his eyes, he finds the sound of the shower is pretty calming until their dog decides to lick at his toes. Hoseok retracts his foot and smiles at the Belgian shepherd. Kaizen’s brown eyes stares at him owlishly. Hoseok would like to think he has a special relationship with his dog. It only made sense since they basically spent the most time together. Wherever Hoseok was, Kaizen would most likely follow. 

 “Breakfast time, Kaizen,” Hoseok says and watches the dog speed out the door.  Chuckling, Hoseok follows into the kitchen.

 On special days such as valentines, the boys were given money to buy lunch with the exception of Jooheon. Today was the bring and share for him and Hoseok had ordered three dozens of marshmallow and jam donuts from the nearby bakery. Changkyun’s school provided lunch for him but today they were also making some sort of spaghetti jewellery which Hoseok instinctively knew would become his valentine’s day present. Between grabbing a few handfuls of macaroni and sealing it in a ziplock bag, Hoseok turns on the stove. The water is put to boil as he searches the kitchen for a pen. Finally locating one is the utensil drawer; he signs Jooheon and Changkyun’s homework books and places the bag of macaroni on top of it.  

“Honey! Tanuki!” Hoseok yells as he plops two eggs into the steaming water.  

The morning dynamics is delicate. No matter how early Hoseok would rise, he would still find himself in the same position. Hyunwoo had a distinct dislike to microwaved food, which meant Hoseok was left to ensure the preparation of the food was perfectly timed for when his husband sat down for breakfast. 

He knows the youngest two are ignoring him in favor of watching the morning cartoon rerun which Hoseok didn’t understand. They watched the exact same episode yesterday. Poking his head out the kitchen arch, he stares at his mesmerized offspring. The lot of them donned in red, eyes glued to the screen. How does the same cartoon have both his seventeen year old son and his Five year old so engrossed? Sparing a glance at the table strewn with bowels, cups and cereal boxes, he clears his throat.  

“Hey,” he speaks lowly but the warning tone has all their attention,” the deal was your’ll could watch television if the dishwasher is set and your bags are ready. The dishes are on the tables, so the dishwasher isn’t set. I got Honey and Tanuki’s homework books and Hyungwon I don’t see your bag at all. If you don’t want to listen to me, then you can just discuss it with your father. I’m tired of repeating myself,” 

 The group of boys groan and Hoseok smiles, ”Is that what you want?”  

They shake their head in unison. No one was going to say a word to their father. Whenever Hyunwoo handled a situation, it was like his usually mouthy kids just lost their voices.

“Then what you waiting for? Chop chop,”  Hoseok watches quietly as his sloth scrambles to his room, KiHyuk, the conjoined name compliments of Hyungwon, gather the dishes and Honey and Tanuki slip into kitchen.

 Satisfied, the mother figure returns to stove. Barely five minutes pass and the five are back in front of the television.  Priority returns to breakfast and Hoseok has decided to spoil Hyunwoo with some American styled breakfast. The bacon and pork sausages are on the stove as he slices avocado and preps the toaster.  

Moments later Hyunwoo enters the kitchen and Hoseok puts the toaster on. The papa bear takes a seat at the counter. Eating in kitchen is the usual for them, it allows Hyunwoo the opportunity to gap in some time with Hoseok before they both depart the house.  

“Like the red tie?” Hoseok enquires playfully. 

 Hyunwoo quirks his brow and looks down at it. Hoseok must have bought it yesterday. Not a day in his professional career had Hyunwoo worn anything other than black or shades of blue to work.  

“Its. . . bright.” 

 Hoseok laughs at this, “You don’t have to wear it, you know,” 

 “Nah, maybe this will make me more likeable at work,”  

Hoseok objects, ”You’re plenty likeable,” 

 “You don’t see the way these interns speak to me. Like I’m going to consume their soul any minute,” Hyunwoo exaggerates as he skims through the paper. 

 Hoseok only chuckles, his hands working at dishing the food. He nudges Hyunwoo’s paper and lays the plate of food on the counter. When Hyunwoo looks down, his lips turn into a smile. Upon the plate are streaks of bacon, two pork sausages, two poached eggs, few slices of avocado and two slices of toast. Also did he mention his husband had written ‘happy vday’ on the border of the plate and decorated it with hearts in ketchup. Hyunwoo wants to comment but before he does, Hoseok settles a tumbler of orange juice on the counter and gives him a quick peck.  

“Valentines was just too long,” He says as he leaves the kitchen. 

 Hyunwoo beams brightly, first at the archway and then at the food in his plate. This marriage thing really worked out for him.  

“Babe, I’m going! Gotta stop by the bakery. Take your time!” He hears Hoseok yell from lounge and then he hears thumping coming his way.  

One by one, each of their sons poke their head through the archway and bid their father goodbye. The youngest two coming to kiss his cheek before they leave.  He hears the engine of the Vito and then there is silence. A silence so rare, Hyunwoo feels strangely uneasy about it. Shrugging it off, he gets back to eating and letting his mind wonder. Maybe he’ll try something new today? 

 Tossing Kaizen a piece of bacon, “what you say boy?” 

 The Belgian just stares at the bacon lying on the floor, making no attempt to approach it. Hyunwoo scoffs, of course his own dog is careful of just about anybody other than Hoseok. Now he’s going to have to clean that up.

- 

Trying something new may have sounded nice but with all honesty, he had no clue. He knew he needed to do something for the other. Hoseok had always taken every opportunity to make the most out of the cliché days. From Valentine’s to their anniversary to the day they met. It’s like the younger was filled to brim with romance. While Hyunwoo was most definitely not. They were mature now with more kids and less time. Celebrating wasn’t extravagant but more thoughtful like this morning breakfasts in a rarely quiet house. Of course the celebrating part was taken care by Hoseok, only Hoseok. The younger had seemingly blindly accepted his husband lack of interest but now and again, like this morning, Hyunwoo wonders; Does his husband know his real worth? If he was going to spoil him, maybe doing it on a cliché day such as this might work in his favor. Any day would work but for Hyunwoo to actually do something on Valentine’s Day would be notable. So maybe he’ll give it a try. It is something new after all.  

 On Mondays, regardless it being valentine’s day or not, Hyunwoo makes the effort to come home early. Monday nights are serve-yourself night. Which literally translates to Hoseok preparing a bunch of stuff and the kids putting it together however they like. Today was Minhyuk’s turn, so pizza was probably on the menu. He packs his things and gets ready to leave. His motions are hesitant because of the eager eyes on him. They’re always like this when they’re new, like a bunch of meerkats waiting to slowly rotate their heads to whichever direction they think his going in. He gets it, he’s a senior, they feel the need to impress him but Hyunwoo has never been one for attention.   

Stepping out of the glass office, Hyunwoo clears his throat, ”I’ll be leaving now. I won’t be back, so you can drop off your reports with Mila,”   

“Long meeting?” The blonde piques up and Hyunwoo has to agree with his secretary; blonde’s are annoying. 

“Not so much of a meeting as it is the husband and kids,” Honestly, Hyunwoo just felt cheeky.  

“Oh,” their voices blending into one low mumble as their eyes widen.  

Hyunwoo doesn’t know if they’re amazed at the fact that he has a husband instead of a wife or the fact that he has a family at all.  

Mila giggles from behind her desk, his secretary has been noted for a lack of tact but Hyunwoo’s been through quite a few nervous wrecks. So he thinks he can put up with some snarky comments.  

Before heading home, he makes a last minute stop at the jeweler. A jeweler that he’s not particularly fond of.  

“No way,” The figure behind the counter grin at him,” my eyes must be deceiving me.”  

“Nice to see you too Ravi,” Hyunwoo comments as he closes the gate behind him. 

“What? No Hoseok? That’s no fair Hyunwoo,” Ravi complains as he pouts.  

Ravi and Hoseok had been friends, very odd friends because Ravi’s favourite pass time was to look at Hoseok’s body. Behind this façade of jeweler, Ravi was really a tattoo artist. A tattoo artist that had somewhat become enamoured with Hoseok’s pale skin.  

“I need something for Hoseok,”  

“For Valentine’s day?” Ravi quirks an eyebrow, ”How very unlike you.”  

Hyunwoo just shrugs it off.  

“How’s about a new bar for his nipple piercings. I got some pretty barbels with pink studs, if you feeling fancy, I could secure a diamond,” Ravi ponders out loud. 

“He no longer has those,” they just weren’t practical when the kids came along,” I was thinking a choker with his name on it.” 

 Ravi grins sheepishly “Hoseok still plays those game?”  

Not that he’s ever played it with you, Hyunwoo wants to stay but he doesn’t.  

“He likes things flashy but to set rhinestones would take some time-“  

“Not rhinestones,” Hoseok has that already, ”Something more expensive.”  

Hyunwoo doesn’t hesitate, he knows his husband’s taste. Hoseok sure did like the shiny but he almost always gravitated to the item with largest price tag. It’s like he didn’t even mean to, it just caught his eye.  

Humming to himself, Ravi leans on one of his palms, ”Expensive huh. You know I think I might know something you would really like,”  

“Well then let’s see it,” Hyunwoo retorts.  

“Not here,” Ravi mumbles as he disappears behind the counter after arming the shop gate.  

Hyunwoo takes the liberty to follow. There’s a small hall and Ravi beckons him into the room at the end. Against the wall are rows and rows of metal safes, each with its own lock pad.  

“I got these designs created recently. These housewives are becoming obsessed with these charm bracelets. You know pandora and all. Real expensive for nothing much. So I got these babies,” Ravi explains as he beams about his treasure. Ravi was more old school in jewellery design, preferring to work with gold, silver and precious gems. He just didn’t see any value in these new abstract glass bead designs.

Out from the corner safe which wasn’t even locked, is a royal blue velvet box. Impatient as a child, Ravi unlatches it and present an array of gold letters, each embedded with a diamond. Each letter is about an inch in height and just under an inch in width. It’s not too big or garish and Hyunwoo likes it all the more.  The jeweler awaits a reaction of amazement but all he gets is a curt nod.  

“I’ll take it. Think you can string it on a piece of leather,”  

Ravi scoffs, ”Can I,”

They return to the front of the shop and Ravi tries to convince Hyunwoo that a gold rope would be better but he thinks it sounds uncomfortable. It takes a while and Hyunwoo is left to glance between the random pieces of jewellery and the watch on his wrist. After what seems like forever, Ravi reappears with a strip of leather in his hand. The length of leather is cuffed at the end in gold and protruding through them is long pieces of ribbon.  

“I attached a link as well. The ribbon is more decorative, you know how Hoseok like things to be pretty.” Ravi happily chirps.

Hyunwoo thinks he should be used to this, the manners in which Ravi refers to Hoseok.- But he isn’t. He never liked their unsettling friendship and never understood idolization of his husband.  

“Six letters, right?” Ravi enquires as he picks each gold letter out of the velvet cushioning. 

“Nine. Nine letters. Son Hoseok,” and like that all the unease is gone because Hoseok is his.  

There’s a twitch in Ravi’s lips, “Possessive aren’t we,”

“You’ll understand when you get your own,” now he’s just being petty.  

“I do, have my own that is but can’t say I feel the same. Maybe one day,” 

 Hyunwoo doesn’t reply.  

“So yeah Nine letters are all in 17k gold and embedded with 1 carat diamonds. I doubt you care about the price,”  

Ravi’s right, he’s doesn’t, ”Not really,”  

Hyunwoo’s itching to get home, this is normally the time he leaves the office on a Monday and now he’s stuck here. He pays for the piece of jewellery and hides it in the boot of his car. Satisfied with progression, he finds himself a momentary silence because he’s not quite sure what comes next. Home of course but what then?

 - 

Minhyuk’s ears prove to be as sensitive as the Belgian shepherd’s. Both, kaizen and himself, perk up the minute they hear Hyunwoo’s car in the driveway. Not sparing a moment, he tosses his second layer of cheese and runs to the door.  

Every one more or less gets the message, Dad’s home.  

Realization hits Kihyun like a lightning bolt and soon the two younger ones join him in the lounge. Which in the end leaves Hoseok with a very very frustrated sloth in a very messy kitchen. Hyungwon inhales deeply, his eyes still closed as Hoseok watches in amusement.  

“They couldn’t wait,” He mumbles through his breathing exercise.  

Hoseok smiles just grows broader because he knows what’s coming . He’s been hearing about it all day.  

Hyunwoo is mildly startled by his four son all vying for his attention the minute he enters the door. Even Kaizen seems excited. Changkyun and Jooheon hug his legs instinctively and above Kihyun and Minhyuk’s rambling, he hears Jooheon’s voice loud and clear; 

“Papa, Hyungwon made a girl cry,” he says and Changkyun nods eagerly.   

“ You spoiled it,” The twin say in unison.  

“Okay okay, this can wait can’t it?” Hyunwoo asks as he shed his bag and heads to the kitchen with his kids hot on his heels  

Hyunwoo and Hoseok exchange smiles before the he opens the fridge for a bottle of water but when he turns around, he knows something is up and Hyungwon making a girl cry can’t honestly be the source of this scenery. Hyungwon’s eyes are closed as his hand comes to cover them, Kihyuk are staying a safe distance away from the oldest all the while grinning like Cheshire cats and the youngest two have returned to decorating their pizzas. Hoseok presses up against him, placing a peck on his lips and Hyunwoo kisses the corner of his lips in return. The elder quickly makes sense of the glitter now on his own shirt when he notices the macaroni necklace around his husband’s neck is painted in different colour with some dipped in glitter.

 “Now can we tell you?” Minhyuk is literally jumping out of his skin with excitement.  

Hyungwon groans for what must be the hundredth time that day. Even Hoseok seems interested, Hyunwoo spots him giggling as he checks on Honey and Tanuki.  

“Sure,” Hyunwoo quips, taking another swig of the cool water.  

“Oh my god,” Hyungwon whines and leaves the room.  

This should be good, Papa bear thinks.

Taking a deep breath in, Minhyuk prepares to spill the beans but Kihyun snatches it away, ”This chick at school likes Hyungwon a lot. Like a lot. So today she tied a bunch of red balloons to his desk,” 

 “Which of course gets in the way of his morning nap, so he cuts the ribbon and lets it float out of the window,” Minhyuk eagerly cuts in.  

Hoseok laughs like he couldn’t really expect anything else from their son.  

“It doesn’t end there. So during lunch, she walks up to him and offers him a home made chocolate cake because apparently Hyungwon has always brought chocolate cake to school for his birthdays,” Kihyun is really getting a kick out of this.  

“That was in primary school,” Hoseok comments.  

“What did he say?” Hyunwoo asks, dreading the worst.  

“Wait for it,” Minhyuk pauses,” He said he isn’t hungry, he just ate.”  

Both twins and mother burst out in laughter together and Hyunwoo just shakes his head. He feels for his eldest.

“There’s more,” Hoseok says through the laughter.  

“So so so, towards the end of the day, she hands him a love letter,” Minhyuk recovers from the laughing fit first. 

“Let me guess he puts it in his pocket and said he’ll read it when he has time,” Hyunwoo suggest knowingly.  

“How did you know,” The twin exchange looks of amazement and Hyunwoo just shrugs it off. Hyungwon is his first born. 

“But he doesn’t stop there, “ Minhyuk speaks up,” He goes back to class and she just stand outside. Eventually Jun steals the letter and opens it.”  

“She wrote Hyungwon an eight page essay!” Kihyun exclaims.  

“ And we both know Hyungwon isn’t reading eight pages of some girl’s feelings,” Hoseok comments as he loads the oven with Jooheon and Changkyun’s pizza.  

“So Jun reads it out loud, to the entire class,” Kihyun continues and Hyunwoo feels bad for this poor soul.  

“Then she started crying and ran to the roof top and some were saying that she was gonna jump but we can’t be sure. We were on the other side of the school,” Minhyuk sounds disappointed and neither parent knows how to feel about that. 

 What started out as rather amusing story has started to feel a bit sad. 

“Then Hyungwon goes there to comfort her apparently but really the class pres made him and she confesses and he rejects her,” Hoseok explains the last bit in a dead pan tone.  

“Flat out,” the twins say in unison.  

“Was he at least nice about it?” Hyunwoo asks.  

To which Hoseok just rolls his eyes.  

“I was!” Hyungwon yells in frustration as he slides into the room, his eyes pleading with his father,” She said I love you and I said no thank you.” 

There’s a moment of silence in the kitchen, each one staring at Hyungwon with some sort of bewilderment with exception of Honey and tanuki, the two of them are just eagerly eating the left over cheese. 

 “He really is your son,” Hoseok finally speaks up.  

“He’s your son too,” Hyunwoo defends himself.  

“I was at least polite!” the lanky boy yells in frustration.

-  

Soon Hyunwoo has showered and takes a seat at the large dining room table. Each of his boys have their own mini pizza, while Hoseok has prepared two large one for them to share. The table still continues victimise Hyungwon for his lack of consideration and as much as Hoseok might not say it, Hyunwoo knows he’s glad Hyungwon didn’t accept the confession. Jooheon and Changkyun keep each other occupied, which leaves Hyunwoo with his favourite.

Hoseok brings out a bottle of dry red and they decide to spoils themselves. Conversation is light and they barely eat, instead in favour of the kimchi and pickled fruit. Hyunwoo wasn’t a fan of pizza, he preferred a more Korean styled meal for dinner. The offspring devour their creation and Hyungwon takes it upon himself to leave the table first, saying something about pineapples on pizza being disgusting. The twins soon follow. Eventually the parents are left with a clingy Honey bee and a sleepy Tanuki.  Jooheon loves to stick to his father and Hoseok wouldn’t have it any other way. Out of all the kids, Jooheon has the most facial similarities to Hyunwoo and by that Hoseok means their itsy bitsy tiny eyes. Hoseok loves it.There’s a weird sense of pride that blooms within him when he sees his kids shyly cling to their father. No doubt Hyunwoo is a good dad, rough around the edges but when all that melts away, Hoseok knows he’s been blessed.  They watch some television with the kids, a second bottle of wine opened. The buzz is light and Hyunwoo doesn’t think the alcohol is strong enough to get them drunk. It’s a nice feeling though, having his husband leaning into his side, one child against Hoseok’s thing and the other under Hyunwoo’s arm, their dog curled by his feet. The twins join for a bit because soon it will be bedtime and the youngest two will have to sleep and the twins can watch what they like. Herding Jooheon into the bathroom is another delicate process. His half asleep state cannot be disturbed. Finally putting the youngest two to be, Hoseok heads to the shower. 

Meanwhile Hyunwoo slips into Hyungwon’s room, ”Sloth, we’re going out for drive, Lock the house and keep an eye on your brothers,”

 Hyungwon looks miserable, he doesn’t even bother to press for details. Hyunwoo notes the large array of chocolates and teddy bears tossed around the room.

 “Also if Tanuki wakes up, let him sleep with you,” Papa bear instructs.

 The lanky boy just grumbles, his head pressed into his pillow.

  

Walking into his own bedroom, Hyunwoo calls out for his Husband,” Babe,”

 “I’m almost done,” Hoseok replies from behind the bathroom.

 Hyunwoo pokes his head in to watch his husband day dreaming underneath the shower. Not much has changed. Hoseok has somehow still maintained his slim figure but Hyunwoo has to admit he did have more ass now. There’s a distinct line across the belly that never did heal properly but Hoseok bared it proudly. Calling it the pains of parenthood. 

“Are you checking me out?” Hoseok teases.

 Hyunwoo just smiles, “ Wanna go for a drive?”

 It catches Hoseok by surprise, He can tell just by the expression on his face. 

“Sure, a drive would be nice,”

 

“Where your’ll going?” the twins ask in unison, and occurrence that is the usual by now. 

“For a drive,” Hoseok replies, grabbing his maroon cardigan of the rack.

 “Don’t wait up and remind Hyungwon to lock up. I’ll take a set of keys with me,” Hyunwoo explains to the dazed boys before heading out the house.

 “If they’re going on a drive, why would the take so long?” Minhyuk asks dumbly.

 “Because they are our parents and I’d rather not know what they’re really getting up to,” Kihyun says, his eyes glued to the screen.

 It weighs on Minhyuk, his nose scrunching up at the mere thought of his parents being intimate. Nope, he doesn’t need this. Shaking his head clear, he returns his attention to the screen.

-

“This feels so strange,” Hoseok giggles as he watches his home get smaller in the side mirror.

“What does?” Hyunwoo asks, his eyes trained on the road.

“Going anywhere on a week day. We never do this,”

Hyunwoo have to agree, there simply isn’t any energy left to do anything on a weekday night.

“It’s nice though,” Hoseok whispers, his hand reaching to rest on Hyunwoo’s thigh.

It’s cold but Hoseok has a cardigan wrapped around him and he lets his window blow in an icy breeze.

“Sold two houses,” He says as he stares out the window,” Valentine’s day gifts. Can you imagine that? The rich is weird like that,”

“You don’t consider yourself rich?” Hyunwoo asks, knowing fully well they are.

They own a large home with a big yard and an unreasonably large pool. They have two holiday homes, support at least three household on both sides of the family and own pretty comfortable yacht and a large array of property. The kids were all in private and no expenses was spared when it came to their hobbies. All the while Hoseok’s designing and real state money goes into savings.

“Yeah but not like that. Like if we get extra cash, we think about putting it to good use. Not giving it away to impress others. These couple aren’t even married. One of them still looks like she’s in high school and he’s buying her an house,”

They continue like that, just enjoying the other’s company. Hoseok’s hand reaching to touch Hyunwoo casually. The younger starts to notice the route.

“Beach?” Hoseok asks and Hyunwoo just smiles.

It’s not so much of the beach that excites him, rather the food at the beach. They use to eat here often when they first moved into their new house. It was nice and quiet with cars lining the parking at the harbour in minimal light. A lot of Hoseok’s pregnancy cravings stemmed from this harbour. They park at the furthest end where the lamps don’t even reach.

Leaving Hoseok in the car, Hyunwoo goes off to buy the food. The night is chilly but Hoseok loves the bite on his skin. It’s unusually quiet and Hoseok thinks it must be because it’s a weekday. Hyunwoo returns shortly with all their favourites; steamed dumpling, smoked clams, egg rolls and two bottles of soju.

“We’re drinking,” Hoseok states and his husband nods as he fishes out two paper cups.

“Oh, this is just like college,” Hoseok beams,” You’d come by and we’d buy food from the convenience store just to sit in your car in the campus parking lot. Only use to return to my room in morning.”

“Got caught a couple times to,” Hyunwoo adds as they laugh.

Digging in, Hoseok feels such an intense wave of happiness pour over as he eats, he thinks he might melt. Hyunwoo has to suppress his laughter at the sight of his husband’s blissful faces. This is the best kind of food, Hoseok concludes, food that light so it doesn’t make you heavy but is full to the brim with flavour. He doesn’t drink much and so Hyunwoo conquers the first bottle mainly by himself.

Hyunwoo helps himself to the next bottle as Hoseok stuffs all the litter in the dumpling packet. He feels amazingly content, good food always had that effect on him.

“Having fun?” Hyunwoo asks and Hoseok grins at him.

Shifting closer in his seat, Hoseok wordlessly leans in to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. Pulling back for a second, they exchange eye smiles before kissing again. This time Hyunwoo leans in too and Hoseok can adjust the twist of his waist. It’s heated and wet, Hyunwoo tongue pressing up against Hoseok’s. The younger can taste the flavours of the smoky clams followed with the acidity of the soju. It’s intoxicating. Hyunwoo’s hands grab at his waist, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Hoseok loves being handled, the way Hyunwoo’s fingers dig into his side, the way his lips smother air out of his lungs. Hyunwoo has always had this intense masculinity to him, such rawness. The younger was addicted to it. Regaining a bit of his sense, Hoseok playfully lets fingers dance down Hyunwoo’s abdomen till they stop on the bulging crotch. He always got excited easily when alcohol was involved.

Pulling back for a moment, Hoseok looks at his husband with complete subservience. His eyes lidded with last, his lips pink with saliva, his voice low and needy,

“May i?”

There’s a brief flicker in Hyunwoo’s eyes and Hoseok suddenly feels the pressure of Hyunwoo’s hand pressing against the base of his neck. Shifting himself till his hips is pressed against the car door, he creates enough space to bend over at the waist in angle which allows his breath to ghost over the bulge. Keeping his head down, Hoseok’s one hand tugs at the track pants waist band. It’s loose and it doesn’t take much effort to reveal the pulsing member. Hyunwoo doesn’t wear underwear when he goes to bed, neither does Hoseok. His mouth immediately starts to water at the sight of the plum red head, the musky smell filling his nostrils. Hyunwoo was gorgeous, the way his member stood up proudly with thick veins and a smooth pronounced head. Hoseok feels his own nerve endings tingling. From the base of his neck, till the head of his cock, Hoseok could feel himself burn with anticipation. Not wasting any more time and eager to open himself up, he slides the entire member into his mouth till his nose comes in contact with pubic hair. The musky smell of his husband’s sex turning him on even more. He feels the head off the cock hit the back of his throat, Hyunwoo’s heavy hand coming to rest on his head as he groans in pleasure. Hoseok fights of the gag reflex till he can’t no more. The cold air now pouring his member has Hyunwoo missing the heat of his husband’s mouth.

Hoseok is to awe strucked though. His eyes fixated on his husband cock glistening with saliva as the saliva drips down his own chin. Picking up his hips a bit, Hoseok leans back in and flattens his tongue and licks from the base all the way up to the head, Hoseok’s favourite. He takes his time to suck and pull on the sensitive head, his tongue sliding into the sensitive slit. He knows his husband’s weakness. Hyunwoo instantly feels a shudder, a spike of pleasure electrifying him every time Hoseok’s tongue dips into his slit. Smiling around his cock, Hoseok decided it’s enough torture. Opening his mouth wider, he takes in the whole cock once again, tightening his lips as he drags himself up and down. Slow at first but building more momentum. Hyunwoo’s fingers are deep in his hair, and Hoseok knows he’s restless. Its only about time. Humming as he sucks, Hoseok works his mouth faster. Hyunwoo hands clutching at the black tresses tighter. Hoseok decides to give in, he hollows his cheeks and works his mouth up and down furiously.

The change in pace has Hyunwoo bucking into husband’s mouth, the hand in his hair pushing down further. The heat and pleasure intensifying but it’s not time. Throwing his head back in ecstasy, Hyunwoo doesn’t know how much he can take. He’s on the edge and Hoseok can taste but Hyunwoo won’t let him have it. There’s strong tug, and Hoseok is forcefully pulled up. His eyes are big and his breath is shaky and wants it so bad.

Hyunwoo lets his cock rest against Hoseok’s cheek, ”Not yet,”

Hoseok is stunned, he wants to complain, wants to beg Hyunwoo to let him continue, beg him to cum in his mouth.

“Get in the back,” Hyunwoo commands and Hoseok picks his head up but the older isn’t interested.

Hyunwoo tucks his hard wet member back in his pants as Hoseok looks at him with a pout.

“Get in the back,” Hyunwoo repeats, his voice a lot more detached.

Hoseok shivers at his husband’s indifference but obeys none the less.

Stepping into the cold, Hoseok can immediately taste the salt in the air. He slips into the back and watches as his husband gets out and walks to back of the car. Hoseok is thoroughly confused. The interior light is switched off and he’s left in the dark. When Hyunwoo slips into the back seat, Hoseok immediately notices a black velvet box in his hand with, the shine of the moon dully illuminated the space. Velvet is Ravi’s trademark.  Hyunwoo notices Hoseok brightened expression as he leans to switch the light on one bar in centre of the car roof.

Reaching for keys, Hyunwoo closes all windows and locks the car before tucking the keys into the pouch behind the seat. Hoseok doesn’t push, even though he’s dying of excitement. No he waits patiently till his husband presents him with it. Glancing at the excited figure, Hyunwoo brings Hoseok’s hand to his lips. He kisses it before putting the box in it.

His fingers are itching and he waste no time picking up the latch. Hyunwoo can’t see his expression in the dimly lit car but he can hear the gasp of breath his husband takes. Hoseok delicately fingers the letters.

“Son Hoseok,” He smiles, oh how he loved saying that when they first got married.

Hyunwoo scoots closer, leans in and presses and places a kiss to his husband’s head and Hoseok leans into him.

“It’s beautiful,” He whispers before his looks up at Hyunwoo.

There’s tears threaten to slip but Hoseok blinks it back. He rest the box on his lap and reaches to cups his husband’s face. They exchange soft butterfly kisses, salty with the seas breeze.

“Thank you,” Hoseok whispers against his lips.

“I’m glad you like it,” he whispers back.

“No Babe,” Hoseok looks away before making eye contact again,” Thank you for everything. You’ve always been so good to me. Thank you.”

From the very beginning, Hyunwoo had given him nothing but the best. Some might not understand but Son Hyunwoo was a person that put others before himself, a man that made Hoseok feel safe, the man that gave his everything to provide for his family because he wouldn’t accept anything but the best for them. So maybe he isn’t very quick to catch on or maybe didn’t remember anniversaries or birthday, maybe he came home late from work but it was okay. He was a man of stability, warmth and spontaneity. Hoseok had never been more content than he did Hyunwoo’s embrace. His husband made him feel like nothing could touch them, no one could harm him. Hoseok thinks he might just die of heartbreak if he ever loses his husband.

“Not good enough baby,” Hyunwoo kisses him as Hoseok shakes his head in object.

They stay like that for a while, linked at the lips as Hoseok giggles.

“Put it on for me?” Hoseok asks as he leans back and offers the box to Hyunwoo,” Please Daddy.”

His tongue is poking from between his teeth as he looks innocently at his husband. Hyunwoo’s breath hitches at the word, he had wanted this but he didn’t understand just how badly he had needed this.

Carefully he removes the choker from the case and eyes Hoseok. Hoseok twists on his seat, his hand coming to lift his hair. He inhales sharply as the cool of the metal and warmth of Hyunwoo’s fingers mingles along the skin of his neck. Hyunwoo ensures it’s secured firmly and tightly but doesn’t bother with the ribbons. Turning around once more, Hoseok picks up his head to display the choker proudly.

Hyunwoo smiles softly, his eyes reading the words over and over. Son Hoseok. Son Hoseok. Oh yes, my husband.

“How does it look Daddy?” Hoseok tests.

Another shiver runs down his spin and he can feel his member harden again,” Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.”

He raise his hand to gently stroke Hoseok’s cheek and his husband closes his eyes at the gesture.

“So beautiful,” he repeats lowly, the hand firmly pulling Hoseok in for a kiss.

The younger moans instantly, his hand coming up to rest on Hyunwoo shoulder as he leans into his husband. The kiss is hard and Hoseok has no chance, not that he wants one. He evidently feels Hyunwoo’s tongue invading every crevice of his mouth before retracting in favour of sucking on the younger’s tongue. The act is incredibly lewd, the sweetness no longer there, Hyunwoo seeks to use the other till there’s nothing left. Pushing up against him, Hoseok clings on tighter, his knees rubbing against Hyunwoo’s thigh. When they break, there’s thick web of spitting connecting at the lips. Hoseok is wrecked, his mouth open as he breathes unevenly, his lidded eyes just overflowing with subservience. Oh’ how beautiful he was, Hyunwoo couldn’t tear his eyes away. Like crashing waves, Hoseok comes undone and falls against the other. Their lips crashing together as Hoseok scrambles to get on his knees. A hand forcefully pushes him back and the younger looks at him stunned.

“From now, I will only fuck you when you waering that,” Hyunwoo explains in low smooth tone, each word slow and deliberate at his fingers brush against the choker, ”you will only be allowed to touch yourself when you are wearing it, are we clear?”

His voice is devoid, dark and magnetic.

Hoseok inhales deeply, he’s been waiting for this,” Yes daddy.”

“Good. Be a good boy and strip,” Hyunwoo resumes his commanding tone,” Daddy wants to see all of you.”

There’s quick moment where Hoseok eyes flutter to the glass windows. He’s basically on display, it frightens him but quickly it starts to excite him. The thrill kicks in and so does the nostalgia They use to do this too, drive up to gambling club and get drunk and end up fucking in his car. Back in the days Hoseok would wear a loose silk shirt that displayed his nipple piercings, skin tight jeans and thick soled leather boots. Hyunwoo had bought him a simple leather chocker with a ring to attach a leash to. Just like that, Hoseok would walk at his side as Hyunwoo held on to the leash, tugging gently every now again. His body heated from the gazes watching his each move, his each breath. Hoseok had enjoyed being displayed but it was really the parading that turned him on. Clouds of marijuana in the air, violet and blue strobe lights. The way Hyunwoo would tug him closer and bring the glass to lips for him to sip, like Hoseok was his pet and Hoseok really felt like he was. Not a single word would leave his lips, Hyunwoo rarely spoke to him but rather commanded him with little gestures. The onlookers never asked, Hyunwoo was just that kind of person back in college, he would have a human on the leash but no one was going to say a thing. It thrilled Hoseok all the more.

Pulling his shirt over his head after discarding his cardigan, Hoseok bites back a hiss. It’s cold and the leather seats have him shivering involuntarily.  Kicking off his furry slippers , he tugs off his grey pyjama pants. His hard member bouncing against his stomach upon release, it was almost painful. It didn’t matter though. Daddy’s pleasure came first.

Hyunwoo rakes his eyes over his husband, loving how his pale skin flushes against the black leather seats. Hoseok’s hips have become shapelier since the birth of their five children, the feel of his flesh is suppler but he still maintains his amazingly narrow waist.

Looking to his daddy for his next command, Hyunwoo pulls his own pants down till they’re around his knees. His cock is semi-hard and Hoseok feels apologetic that he didn’t succeed in making him climax the first time. Hyunwoo’s thighs are tan and taunt from his swimming regime with a patch of dark hair surrounding his cock, sparsely trailing up till just bellow his belly button. The (legendary) happy trail.

Hyunwoo’s hand come down to tap at his own bare thighs and Hoseok understands. Sliding against the leather, he turns to straddle Hyunwoo. His husband’s rough hand holding onto thigh as he adjusts. The skin on skin contact of their cocks touching has him desperate for friction but Hoseok knows to be patient. It’s been a while since they played this game but it’s like riding a bicycle, you never forget how to. Hyunwoo’s hand smoothes up and down behind his thigh, slowly rubbing the goosebumps away.

“Cold my baby?” He asks knowing fully well Hoseok wouldn’t truthfully answer.

His husband just shakes his and Hyunwoo laughs. He hasn’t change a bit. Hoseok suddenly feels Hyunwoo hands cup his each of his ass cheek individually, his eyes sealing shut at the touch. The warm feels so good against his cold skin. Smirking, Hyunwoo pulls Hoseok in, the members immediately presses against each other. Hoseok supresses a groan, his upper body falling into his lover, his forehead resting Hyunwoo’s shoulder. He can hear his husband smiling. The heat that their member are trapped in is excruciating painful, Hoseok can feel Hyunwoo pulse up against him. He can barely take it, his teeth biting onto his lip. He use to be stronger than this.

His wish is granted as Hyunwoo slowly massages his ass cheeks in a circular motion, bring his hips back and forth to rock upon his lap. It’s just a taste but Hoseok is so thankful for friction. He works his own hips in tune with Hyunwoo’s hand, raising his hip to grind against Hyunwoo’s member at every forward pace. His husbands rough hand grabbing and massaging his cheeks, pulling it a part and Hoseok can feel the rush of cold air surround his entrance. He allows Hoseok to cling onto him, to pull on his shoulders to grind himself harder. It feels so good but Hyunwoo has other plans.

“Oh it’s been so long,” Hyunwoo breaths into Hoseok shoulder, his hands now sliding to curve of his back, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“You’re the one that left me,” Hoseok whines as he hides his face.

Hyunwoo chuckles,” You know how the husband is,”

Hoseok looks up and ceases his grinding, Hyunwoo’s hand still caressing his back down to the junction behind his knees,”i don’t want to talk about him Daddy. He always gets you. Tonight is my turn,”

The pout is adorable, Hyunwoo pulls him into a hug, his arms tightly around his husband’s lithe frame, and their mouths sealed against each others as their cocks are once again crushed together. Hyunwoo dominates as usual and it has Hoseok humming appreciatively. Spiking his hips up, the sudden friction has Hoseok gasping in pleasure and pain.

“Don’t worry Baby boy. Tonight Daddy is all yours,” Hyunwoo coos as he plants kisses against his husband’s cheek.

By now Hoseok cock is begging for his attention or to at least be grinded against Hyunwoo. All the while Hyunwoo looks calm his cock satisfyingly resting against his stomach. The elder has always been the more patient one. Moments after the sweet exchange, Hoseok feels his husband reach for something in the door side; it’s lube and Hoseok doesn’t how to feel. He planned this.

“ Remember our safe words?” Hyunwoo asks casually as he uncaps the lube and rests it on the seat.

“Mhhm,” how long had it been since they used it,” red velvet.”

The cake Hyunwoo would buy for him from their favorite bakery when he was stressed about exams.

“Come here,” Hyunwoo breathes out as he pulls Hoseok in for another kiss. It’s more forceful this time, his hands sliding to the junction behind the knee, groping at the supple flesh, squeezing it till it’s blushing pink. Hoseok resumes his rocking motion, pressing himself furthers against Hyunwoo in an attempt to rub his hard nipples against the cotton of his husband’s shirt. A gasp is released when Hyunwoo’s mouth travels to his jaw, he roughly kisses and nips at the skin till he hits the side of his neck. Baring his teeth, he bites down harshly. Through clamped teeth, Hoseok’s high pitched whine still escapes, his eyes clenched shut. Hyunwoo licks at the wound, watching the bite mark raise as it stains his husband’s skin an angry red.

Hoseok’s hands are clutching at the head rest behind Hyunwoo, anything to try to stabilize himself from falling apart. Precum is spilled and it makes the grinding all the more messy but even more satisfying.

“Daddy’s going to show you just how much he missed his Baby boy,” Hyunwoo practically growls against his neck.

His fingers spread Hoseok’s ass cheeks, one hand reaches for the lube. Hoseok doesn’t register it though, he’s too busy rubbing himself against his husband. Single handily Hyunwoo pipes out some tropical lube onto his hand, Hoseok had liked it because of the weird tingling sensation it offered. Sliding the free hand down along the space between Hoseok’s cheeks, he spreads his fingers in attempt to offer leeway. The lubed hand slides between the spread fingers and come to rest on Hoseok’s rim. His finger pads rub gentle circles of lube around the area, the wet sensation making Hoseok arch his back. He knows what’s coming, Hyunwoo is teasing him. Slipping and sliding the digits against the entrance, he presses three of fingers into the muscle. He knows Hoseok can handle it, Hoseok has handled this and so much more in the past. The younger moans, his back arching deeper as he his hands return to cling on Hyunwoo’s shoulders. Only the tips of his finger are inside and one by one he pushes it in further, relishing just how tight his husband is.

 The burn of his cock is long forgotten and Hoseok changes the angles his hips move in, now catering to push up against Hyunwoo’s fingers. It’s oh so tight, he can’t help but moan out loud.

The little noises Hoseok makes has to be Hyunwoo’s biggest weakness, it spurs him on, fingers fucking the tight entrance as he hooks his fingers inside. The sensation is too overwhelming, the cold of the air, the closeness of their body, the way their cocks are pressed between them. Hoseok is literally trembling, his forehead resting against Hyunwoo’s shoulders and he bites back another moan. Hyunwoo stretches his fingers, scissoring them slightly, he knows not to spoil the fun. Pulling them out roughly, Hoseok shudders as his open entrance twitches. He misses the feeling of being full but he knows Hyunwoo’s length will far surpass the sensation of his fingers.

“Daddy please,” he pleads impulsively.

Hyunwoo chuckles, Hoseok has never openly acted so needy. He’s the obedient sub, the one that tends to your every word and gesture in silent adoration.

Without much delay, Hyunwoo’s fingers dig into the supple white flesh of Hoseok’s smooth thighs, he pulls him up and watches the way his cock bounces freely from the heated prison. He’s been holding himself back, wanting to prolong this because he enjoys the power, the leisure of having Hoseok wrecked.

“ you going to ride daddy like a good boy?” Hyunwoo teases as watches Hoseok face desperate and flushed, his thighs shivering as he hovers upon his husband.

“Yes Daddy,” He mumbles under his breath, his lips quivering from the strain.

It’s been a while, a week maybe since they made love but nothing like this.

Hyunwoo moves slowly, his hands reaching to retrieve more lube and lather it onto his cock. He doesn’t feel the need to rush, he quite enjoys the delicious view above of him. Hoseok takes the liberty of aligning his Daddy’s cock just under his entrance. Hyunwoo’s hand coming to rest behind Hoseok thighs, sliding up to his pert ass. He knows Hoseok won’t go further without a command.

 Hyunwoo has no intention of issuing a command, instead he grabs at the soft cheeks and forcefully pushes his husband onto the harden cock. The action is swift and it promptly knock the air out of Hoseok, his hole spread so wide, he thinks he might split in two. His whole body arches into Hyunwoo, his nails clawing at his husband’s arms, his head bowed as he dips over so he doesn’t hit the roof of the car. The noises spill fast and furiously from his trembling lips. Noises of delight and gasps of intense pains. Hoseok enjoys it all the same. He widens his thighs, trying to lower himself down further till he can’t no more. The sensation of having Hyunwoo’s entire length in him brings great satisfaction. It makes his stomach tighten, his skin burn, his cock throb and his chest tight. Nothing makes him feel the way Hyunwoo does. Nothing.

Bottoming out, Hyunwoo lets his husband enjoy the sense of overwhelming fullness, his ears appreciating all the little noise spilling from the lips till he just can’t anymore. Digging his fingers in further, he effortlessly lifts Hoseok upwards till at least half his cock has been released before dropping his husband down again. His breath catching as Hoseok clenches tightly around him, begging him to stay. Hyunwoo continues the motions till Hoseok eyes are rolling back into his head and arms circles around Hyunwoo’s neck with his head pressing against the leather of the seat.

He’s so close and he feels so selfish. He can do better. Chastising himself, Hoseok forces himself to regain some sort of control. His hips moves against his husband hands, slowing the processing as he drops down fully and leans to drag himself up. It catches Hyunwoo by surprise and Hoseok delights when he hears his husband groan. He continues and Hyunwoo’s hand come to rest upon the small of Hoseok’s back. Untangling his arms, Hoseok finds his hands slipping to rest on Hyunwoo’s chest, clutching onto his shirt when he scraps his way up. The burn is slow as Hoseok drags the motion. Their faces are barely an inch apart, Hoseok is glad he didn’t miss this view. Hyunwoo looks devastingly handsome, his head pulled back as his eyes are shut in pure pleasure. His plush lips are open and moist and Hoseok watches with avid interest as his husband’s face twitch from the pleasure.

He pushes himself down as to allow himself to clench around the member and lift up ever so slowly, arching the stroke to the curve of Hyunwoo’s abdomen. The friction is coarse and raw and Hoseok tries so hard not let himself tip over in ecstasy. Hyunwoo is on cloud nine, he likes the texture and heating of lover engulfing him and the releasing after pulling him dry.

Growing impatient, Hoseok presses a quick kiss to Hyunwoo’s open lips and promptly dips his head into his husband shoulder as his own shoulders arch. His thighs quiver, they’re pattern disturbed as Hoseok opts to haul his ass up before slipping back down. The pleasure comes in sharp spike and Hyunwoo almost growls, his own hips coming up to meeting every downward motion. His hands return to cup the flesh of Hoseok’s ass cheeks, landing a harsh slap against them when he Hoseok doesn’t pick himself high enough.

 Biting into his husbands shoulder, Hoseok obeys, he’s bent over while his weak thighs lift till the thighs are almost straight till Hoseok think he could hit the ceiling of the car. His ass jiggles into Hyunwoo’s hands as he bounces himself, biting harder when Hyunwoo bucks into him. Hyunwoo looks over his husband’s shoulder, manoeuvring Hoseok’s waist to one side so he can get a proper view of supple flesh within his hands. It spurs him on even more, the sight of his husband’s ass bouncing as he fucks into him.

Fucking him till he thinks he can feel the inside of Hoseok’s thigh shudder from strain, Hyunwoo once again forcefully pulls him down and starts to buck into him harshly. The motion are quick but forceful, Hoseok’s entire body jerks as his husband fucks into him, hitting his sweet spot. His voice is straining, his moans turning into deep groans and short high pitched screams. He can’t hold on, he really can’t but Daddy comes first but now that thinks about, Hyunwoo always ensured he came first. Smiling before the rush overflows his senses, he can feel the rush coursing through him, coating his never ending as they tingle and shiver with pleasure. It drives him wild with adoration, he starts mumbling nonsense, begging Hyunwoo to use and abuse him till he can’t even stand.

It strokes his pride but it doesn’t deter Hyunwoo, his impressive physique continue slamming into Hoseok, each noise the younger makes just edging him on to slam in deeper. He never took him long to find Hoseok’s sweet spot, after all these year, you just know but he likes toy with him while leaving the sweet spot as  more of a final attack. It takes all his willpower not too collapse there, his prostate abused, his body weak and begging for a release.

“Daddy,” Hoseok manages to moan through the panting and the gasping.

Hoseok never been one to need direct stimulation. He could cum from basically just sucking his husband off.

Hyunwoo knows he’s ready,” Cum for me.”

With final words, Hoseok comes undone. An intense wave of pleasure washes over him till he basically feels everything overloading his sense. Everything is just too much. He cums in short burst that hit Hyunwoo’s shirt and some spluttering on his chin. His breath is ragged but he can’t let himself fall apart. Hyunwoo fucks him through his orgasm and Hoseok knows it’s only about time till he too collapses. Gathering whatever strength his tired body has left, he attempts to aid Hyunwoo in his pacing.

 He knows just how to push the other over the edge. Meeting every thrust with equal vigor, Hoseok presses his chest against his husbands and lets his head rest at the junction of his neck. Not allowing either of them lose momentum, Hoseok sets himself the task sucking into Hyunwoo’s neck as he body jerks and shakes with each stroke. It drives Hyunwoo insane, bringing back to his fantasy of Hoseok being his pet. The younger acts shyly as he skims his nails down Hyunwoo’s arms, still trying his best rock into his lover.

The final straw is the whining, pursing his lips together, Hoseok emits a low but long whine. There’s a texture from his hoarse voice and it makes all the more alluring. Whining again, he lets little moans slip through. You almost wouldn’t believe it was a male making them.

Hyunwoo can’t take it anymore, his stomach tighten but he continues to thrust deeply, his member is on the edge of bursting and he does with a deep groans as he throws his head back. His hips twitching to a halt but Hoseok picks up where he left off, still bouncing against his cock as his orgasm rushes through him. Hyunwoo can’t see of hear a thing, the ache in his stomach I released and he finds himself groaning as he spills himself deeply into his lover. His hands come down to hold Hoseok down, so he can bury his leaking member deeper.

The younger leans back and they makes eye contact as soon as Hyunwoo’s clenched eyes open up. Instinctively Hosoek leans for a kiss and Hyunwoo kisses him gently, more lips and less tongue. The rush is still lingering. All the while they stare into each other, Hyunwoo’s hips coming to slow grind as he rides out his orgasm. Panting and exhausted, he rests his forehead against his husbands. Hyunwoo is still buried inside him but Hoseok isn’t ready just yet.

Catching his own breath, Hyunwoo lazily kisses him on the lips, along the jaw up till the spot below his ear. Hoseok find himself melting, his hand holding coming to cling on to Hyunwoo’s neck. He feels Hyunwoo reach for something but is still pleasantly surprised when he feels the warm cardigan being draped upon his shoulders. Smiling appreciating, he snuggles into his husband. Hyunwoo takes the time to run his hand through his lover’s hair, almost petting him.

“Come on,it’s cold,” Hyunwoo states as he taps at Hoseok’s thigh.

The younger whines.

“You’ll get sick Baby boy,” Hyunwoo persist as he strokes his lover’s back.

Groaning at the task of releasing his husband, Hoseok admits that getting sick is a valid risk.

“Yes Daddy,” he chuckles as he lift himself up slowly, relishing the last ounces of fullness before the now limp cock is released.

With a bit of guidance of Hyunwoo, he almost tumbles onto the side. His knees buckling when he tries to pick them up. His husband’s thick arm thankfully coming to his aid. There’s spike of pain when Hoseok finally sits but nothing he can’t handle. He feels the cold more clearly now, the sexual buzz wearing off. It only gets worse when Hyunwoo retracts his arm in favour of pulling up his pants. Still too lazy to get dressed, Hoseok throws a leg over Hyunwoo’s thigh and tries to cover as much of himself using the cardigan as a blanket.

“Should have brought a blanket,” He muses.

“Maybe you should put your clothes back on,”

No, Hoseok isn’t about to do that. He likes looking being like this, hanging off Hyunwoo like an obedient whore.  Removing his own jacket, Hyunwoo lays it over Hoseok’s lap. It isn’t very warm but Hoseok is grateful none the less. The elder hooks his arm around his husband’s waist and pulls him firmly against him. The warmth Hyunwoo’s body radiates has Hoseok purring, his body know resting in the embrace. They stay like that, for how long? Neither of them can say, time had totally been disregarded. Hoseok is drowsy with the warmth of his husband but he doesn’t want to say anything because he just isn’t ready to let the night end.

Something strikes a chord within Hyunwoo and he suddenly remembers he has one last gift for his husband. Using his free hand he reaches for pocket of his jacket. The movement stirs Hoseok from his daze.

“What’s that?” He asks lazily.

“For you,” Hyunwoo answers simply, setting a box of Marlboro and a bic lighter on Hoseok’s lap.

Hoseok fights back a grin but he can’t,”Oh wow. It’s been forever.”

“It has,” Hyunwoo agrees as he kisses his husband’s head.

Grabbing the box, Hoseok inspects it with interest,” I haven’t smoked since we found out about Hyungwon.”

“There’s a lot things we haven’t done since we found out about Hyungwon,”

They really did do a three sixty when Hoseok got pregnant.

“Yeah”, Hoseok mumbles as he unseals the box,” Remember the plans we had back then?”

They were so different back then, Hoseok can’t believe they got this far.

“You mean back when we wanted to own a club?” Hyunwoo asks nonchalantly.

“Yeah,” Hoseok smiles at the memory,” our club with black tables, large hookah pipes and a large brass cage on the dance floor. Remember we use to talk about installing an aquarium with all types of sea life. Keeping it classy to cover up your gambling circle.”

Hyunwoo wasn’t lying when he said he’s husband never forgot things. That’s how the two of the had met, at one of the gambling dens Hyunwoo a few other financial students organised off campus.

“Either way, I would still be in finance,” Hyunwoo jokes.

Honestly he does remembers it too. The kind of people they thought they were, thinking they were going to live a life that suited them. Obviously they didn’t know shit and for all the thrills of their late night escapades, Hyunwoo thought his heart might burst from happiness when they found out Hoseok was pregnant. The doubt creeping in but Hyunwoo didn’t care that Hoseok was still in college, he didn’t care that he was basically still on contract basis at work. Whatever he thought the peak of his life would amount to, was nothing compared to the day his first son was born.

 His inner reflection is brought to a halt with the click of the lighter. Hoseok brings it up to light the cigarette between his lips. The younger takes a long drag and Hyunwoo watches as his eyes close before he releases a steady stream of smoke.

“Oh that hits the spot,” Hoseok purrs, his mouthing curling into a smile. Honestly.

He hadn’t expected it to taste that good but boy was he wrong. Taking another drag, he turns to offer the cigarette to Hyunwoo. The elder accepts it and opens the window just little so he can ash the cig. Hyunwoo can’t say he misses this habit, he only picked it up because Hoseok was constantly smoking around him. Back and forth, they continue till the cigarette is thrown out the window. It’s the perfect come down and Hoseok feels his body ,boneless and limp, just wants to sleep. Kissing Hyunwoo, Hoseok giggles at the taste of the nicotine. It feels like they’re misbehaving.

Sighing, Hoseok finally decides to put his clothes back on. His frozen toes thankful to be back in the furry slippers.

“Ready to go?” Hyunwoo asks when Hoseok wraps the cardigan around himself.

The younger just nods, his eyes heavy and cheeks flushed.

When they resume their position in the front seat, Hoseok leans in to peck his husband on the cheek.

“ You sure you don’t want me to drive?” Hoseok asks again.

Hyunwoo laughs, ”One bottle soju isn’t enough to get me drunk.”

But they were drinking wine earlier, Hoseok thinks.

Somewhere on the way back, Hoseok drifts to sleep. He rises only when the engine ceases

“We’re home Babe,” Hyunwoo says as gets out and comes around to open Hoseok’s door.

The younger is blurry eyed with sleep and fatigue. Hyunwoo helps him and he mumbles a thank you before stretching. The air is ice but refreshing and it shakes Hoseok into a fully awake state. Following his husband to the front door, he leans in to hug him from behind.

“You smell of sex,” Hoseok teases.

“That’s your cum on my shirt,” He replies and opens the front door.

Hoseok stumbles inside and flitters to his room, leaving Hyunwoo behind to lock up. The elder shakes his head at his husband’s amusing behaviour. Securing the house first, Hyunwoo enters his bedroom to find his husband standing at the foot of his bed.

“Something wrong Babe?” He asks and Hoseok promptly hushes him.

Curiously he steps closer to discover their Tanuki is curled into a ball on their bed. His only source of warmth being a chequered picnic blanket. The youngest of his sons is fast asleep, his little thumb tucked into his mouth.

“I told Hyungwon to let him sleep with him,” Hyunwoo whispers into Hoseok’s hears.

Hoseok shrugs,” He’s kind of scared of Hyungwon.”

Hyunwoo thought his Tanuki was scared of no one.

“I’m going to shower,” Hoseok whispers as he heads for the bathroom.

Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything and Hoseok assumes he will join. After a while, Hyunwoo does join. The two just standing under hot water, holding each other as the warmth engulfs them. Hoseok finds his eyes closing, his head resting against Hyunwoo’s firm chest. Hyunwoo takes the liberty of ceasing the stream of warmth water and Hoseok groans in dismay. His husband coaxes him out the shower. The dry themselves within the bathroom, the air is still warm with steam. Hoseok doesn’t bother with pants, he reaches for Hyunwoo’s oversized vests instead. His husband smiles at the gesture.

Walking back into the bedroom, he’s mildly surprised to find his Tanuki is missing.

“Tanu,’ Hoseok calls out, he doesn’t need to disturb Honey.

“He decided to sleep in his own bed,” Hyunwoo speaks from behind him.

“Oh really,” Hoseok says suspiciously, knowing very well Tanuki wouldn’t.

“I’m serious,” Hyunwoo defends, he was not prepared to share his favourite tonight.

Stopping Hoseok with a chaste kiss before the younger pushes further,” Bedtime,”

Hoseok can’t argue with that, he’s body is begging for sleep. He tucks the choker in-between layer of clothing as he forgot the case in the car.

 Slipping underneath the covers, Hyunwoo’s taunt arms ceases him from behind. Hoseok pushes back into the warmth of his husband till he can feel Hyunwoo’s warm breath against his hair. Their legs tangle together, Hoseok’s feet sandwiched warmly between Hyunwoo’s. It’s perfect, Hoseok thinks nothing could be this perfect. Glancing at his alarm clock, Hoseok easily changes his mind. This would be a lot more perfect if it wasn’t 12:30. He needed to sleep asap, it was only about time till he had to get up.

-

Hyunwoo wakes to the usual aroma of coffee. He wants to say his surprised but when he feels Changkyun’s chubby hands clinging to his arm, he knows he's not.

“Morning papa,” the youngest mumbles.

“Morning Tanuki,” Hyunwoo mumbles back.

“Papa?” Changkyun calls.

“Yes Tanuki,” Hyunwoo answers, still lying stationary on his bed.

He feels the youngest get up and the bed shifts.’

“Papa?” Changkyun repeats and Hyunwoo looks in his direction,” What’s this?”

In his pudgy fingers are the box of Marlboro cigarettes.

“They’re your Mama’s Valentine’s day gift,” He answer as honestly as he could.

“Oh,” the Tanuki looks thoughtfully,” Did you see? I made Mama a chain,”

“Me too,” Hyunwoo replies with a knowing smiling.

“Come on Tanu, your water is ready,” Hoseok calls from the bathroom.

Hyunwoo takes the liberty of removing the cigarettes from Tanuki’s hand before Hoseok sees and has a fit. The youngling slides off the bed and shuffles into the bathroom.

Just like that, last night starts to feel like a distant memory.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, i need more showho. I feel like no one writes for them. Sigh. i tried my hand but the quality is questionable.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it none the less. it's my first ever smut. not sure how to feel about it. Apologies for errors. 
> 
> also my baby's birthday is coming up. Thinking of doing a part two where they surprise their mama for his birthday.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> 19930301


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday fic that is a year late. first fluff and the smut.
> 
> Hoseok likes it, it makes him feel like a vintage pornstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it helps if you read the first chapter. If you did and forgot  
> Tanuki-Changkyun  
> Sloth-Hyungwon
> 
> Hyungwon is first born, then Minhyuk and kihyun are twins, then Jooheon, the Changkyun.

“Bedtime,” Hoseok announces the minute he sees Jooheon’s eyes drooping.

Hyunwoo just hums and Changkyun looks like he’s woken from a nightmare, the sleep shaken from is eyes.

“What’s wrong my Tanuki?” Hoseok cooes, a hand ruffling is youngest’s hair.

“Nothing,” Changkyun tries to sound defiant but his nibbling on his shirt collar.

“I’ll take Honey,” Hyunwoo offers, switching off the television and getting to his feet.

Changkyun follows, which is albeit worrying for Hoseok, he usually helps the youngest get ready for bed.

He doesn’t think too much into, maybe he thinks he’s a big boy and wants to be with his father. Hyunwoo lets he children be more independent with the exception of Jooheon, who is just his father’s weakness. Hoseok tends to be little overbearing but he thinks it's okay, they’re young. There’s nothing wrong with showering them with affection while he can. It’s only a matter of time till his sweet Tanuki becomes like that sarcastic sloth that hides out in his room.

Hoseok isn’t ready to let his youngest grow up.

He’s being over dramatic, he knows but he can’t help himself. Sighing, he too retires to his bedroom. At the very least, he can count on Changkyun to sleep with them.

“Not going to shower?” Hyunwoo asks as he slides into bed.

“I had one before you came home,” Hoseok answers absent-mindedly, his eyes locked on the door.

“What’s wrong?” Hyunwoo asks, watching his husband in amusement.

Hoseok frowns, as he cranes his neck,”Where’s Changkyun?”

“Oh,” It dawns on Hyunwoo,” He said he's sleeping by himself tonight.”

“Huh,” Hoseok stares down at his husband.

“Huh,”Hyunwoo imitates him with a smirk.

“You didn’t threaten him?” He sounds ridiculous and he knows.

Hyunwoo attempted convincing Chagkyun to sleep on his own many times in the past.

“Don’t be ridiculous babe," Hyunwoo shakes his head as he tries to pull his husband closer,”Threatening hasn’t worked the first hundred times I tried, it’s not about to work now.”

“So you did threaten him,” Hoseok accuses.

“No,”

“Did you bribe him?”

“Hoseok, baby, Changkyun can’t sleep with us forever. If anything, considering how long Hyungwon managed to stay in our bed, I’m proud of my Tanuki,”Hyunwoo tries to reason, successfully wrapping his arm around Hoseok’s waist.

Hyungwon had slept with them till he was seven, Hoseok didn’t have a problem, like how he doesn’t mind Changkyun sleeping with them but Hyunwoo feels otherwise.

“You sure you didn’t tell him anything,” Hoseok tries once again, almost wishing his husband did have some part in this.

That his Tanuki just didn’t decide he doesn’t want to sleep with his mama on his own.

“I’m sure,” Hyunwoo stresses, pulling Hoseok in for a kiss.

When they break apart, Hyunwoo can feel the frown upon Hoseok’s lips and he wants to kiss it away but that wouldn’t do any good. He had been inexplicably sad when Hyunwgon and Jooheon took to sleeping on their own.-it might be worst when it comes to Changkyun.

The only exception to this was the twins who only needed each other to sleep.

“Go to bed babe,” Hyunwoo presses another chaste kiss to his husband’s lips.

Internally sulking, Hoseok soon falls off to sleep.

But not for long.

It’s only moments later, he stirs from his sleep. He thinks he hears one of the kids, his hand reaching for Changkyun but he isn’t there. There’s moment of panic before he remembers that his youngest is indeed growing up. He thinks he was dreaming but soon enough he hears a giggle that could only belong to Minhyuk. Someone hushes him and Hoseok knows it could only be Kihyun.

Hoseok glances at the time, it’s almost 12.

Why in the world would they be awake this late?

It’s a school day. Hoseok is about to wake up and expose his children when an arm curls around him. He turns, to see Hyunwoo smiling, only his teeth visible in the dark.

He nuzzles into Hoseok’s neck and Hoseok can feel his husband’s smile against his skin,”Happy birthday.”

On cue, Hoseok hears a barrage of footsteps. The door swings open and Hoseok is greeted by his children’s shadows hi-lighted by the candle on the little cake

“Happy birthday to you,” His children chorus together as they switch the light on, causing Hyunwoo to groan.

Hoseok laughs as he squints, rising to a sitting position. One by one, the take turns hugging him, with exception of Hyungwon who has the cake in his hand.

“Happy birthday, Ma,” He wishes as he lowers the cake onto Hoseok’s lap.

It’s a heart shaped cake covered with sprinkles and a large scented candle stuck in the middle.

“We couldn’t find candles, so we had to use a big one,” Hyungwon explains sheepishly.

“I wished mama first," Jooheon exclaims.

“We all wished him together,” Minhyuk insists.

‘Sorry but I got to him first,” Hyunwoo announces proudly.

Jooheon looks upset and Hoseok throws his husband a dirty look,”It’s okay baby, you're the second one.”

“We’re all second,” Minhyuk insists once again but this Kihyun gives him a warning look.

“I wanted to be the first,”Jooheon sulks and Hoseok rubs his cheeks.

“It’s okay, you’ll be the first one to feed mama cake,”

It does the trick and he nods eagerly while Changkyun doesn’t look pleased.

“Chamgkyun can be second, okay?” Hoseok catches on.

After a while of thinking, the Tanuki nods his head in approval.

“Come on, the person who sings the loudest will get the biggest piece of cake,” Hyunwoo prompts,”But not now, when they come from school.”

“Ma needs to blow out the candles and make a wish first,” Kihyn supplies.

“Yes yes, my wish,” Hoseok smiles as he closes his eyes and blows out the flame.

Minhyuk gets them started and eventually they’re full-blown singing their hearts out, Hyunwoo included.

“Hooray,” They fight to scream the loudest with the exception of Hyunwon putting in minimal effort.

“We forgot the knife,” Minhyuk jets off to the kitchen as Kihyun follows.

Kihyun returns shortly with a gift bag in hand. The youngest two pounce on it, eagerly grabbing their respective gift. It’s a race to reach Hoseok and Changkyun wins.

“Happy birthday Mama,” he wishes Hoseok and hands him a small box wrapped in newspaper.

“We ran out go money, so we couldn’t afford wrapping paper,” Kihyun sounds apologetic.

“it’s fine,” Hook consoles them, as he presses a kiss to his Tanuki’s cheek.

“I got the knife,” Minhyuk yells upon return.

“cut the cake,” Jooheon forgets about the gift in hand.

“Okay, okay,” Hoseok places the box aside and cuts a slice.

Jooheon excitedly reaches for it.

“Shouldn’t he wash his hands,” Kihyun interrupts.

“It’s fine, awwww,” Hoseok opens his mouth and Jooheon happily shoves the whole piece into his mouth.

The creamy cheesecake melts on his tongue and he smiles blissfully.  
He wasn’t one for sweet things but the cheesecake was one of his favorites.

“Not the whole thing,” Hyungwon mutters.

Hoseok tries his best to grab the crumbs but he knows he missed some.

“Next is my Tanuki,” Hoseok hands the youngest a smaller piece.

Changkyun is much more controlled, almost considerate as he feeds his mama. Hoseok takes a bite and offers the rest to Changkyun, who happily eats it.

He cuts another slice and feeds the other four hungry vultures in the room.

Glancing at the clock, Hoseok almost has a heart attack when he realizes it 12:40.

“Hows about we do gift tomorrow after school,” he reasons,”It’s getting late.”

“Okay,” They sulk but one by one, get up to leave.

All with the exception of Chagkyun.

“I thought you wanted to sleep by yourself,” Hoseok questions as the youngest slides under the covers, right between Hoseok and Hyunwoo.

“No,” Changkyun yawns,” I just didn’t want them to wish you before I did but dad beat us.”

He sounds annoyed.

“Sorry about that Tanu,” Hyunwoo chuckles.

“I see,” Hoseok says more to himself, a satisfied smile on his face.

His Tanuki wasn’t ready to grow up either.

“Mama,”

“Yes, baby”

“I thought you said if we eat in bed, the ants will smell the food and bite us,”

“That doesn’t apply to birthday cake,”

Yep, Changkyun was still a long way from being grown.

-

The morning goes smoother than usual, even Hyungwon wakes up on time. Hoseok as to wonder why can’t they always be like this.

“So we going out tonight?” Hyunwoo asks as he sips his second mug of coffee.

“I don’t know hey,” Hoseok hasn’t really planned anything,”I mean the kids have school tomorrow.”

“Who said anything about kids. It could just be me and you,” Hyunwoo shrugs.

“No,” Hoseok looks at him with half-lidded,”I’m not celebrating my birthday without my children. I have to go now, lock up and don’t forget your lunch.”

There’s a bang of the door and Hyunwoo is left alone in the kitchen.

He looks to their dog, Kai,”I knew he would say that.”

Kai just tilts his head with complete indifference.

-

 

Phone call after phone call, Hoseok can barely go to the toilet in peace. Everyone from his ex-colleagues to distant relatives, somehow remembers it's his birthday.

“Oh thank you. Yes, yes. You take care,” Hoseok ends another call, repeating the same line as earlier.

His almost done cleaning when he reaches the kitchen and notices the blue bag next to the stove.

Hyunwoo’s lunch.

Phone already in hand, he phones his husband but gets voice mail. Only then, when sifting through his birthday messages, does he see a message from Hyunwoo.

 _Babe_  
_Hey, I forgot my lunch, Can you bring it to the office. I told security already_.

Sighing, he looks at the time. It’s barely eleven, still early for lunch but Changkyun finishes at 1 pm. He rather do it early.

Rushing a bit, he slips on a navy chinos and a large white sweater that’s tucked in at the front but hangs out at the back. He’s not in the mood to doll up but he understands his positions as Hyunwoo’s husband. He applies the bare minimal make-up, a bit of concealer, a bit of bronzer and thinly lined eye. Hair pushed back, a few stray hairs grazing his forehead, he heads out.

It’s a short drive to Hyunwoo's office, they had moved to this house for Hyunwoo’s convenience and the good schools. He slips on his gold watch, his only statement item and it’s enough to upgrade his whole outfit.

See, an image is important.

Why?

Because Hoseok has to walk through an entire open-plan office to reach Hyunwoo’s office and that means a hundred pairs of eyes stay fixated on him. He feels and hears it, the interns more so and Hoseok can feel their youth.

He’s a bit jealous. To be so carefree.

Mila, Hyunwoo’s secretary smiles and gesture for Hoseok to go through.

“Birthday boy,” Hyunwoo greets him and Hoseok rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Woo,”

He walks around and Hyunwoo rises to receive a kiss. He takes the blue bag and places it on the window sill.

“Thanks,”

“You owe me,”Hoseok chides, hiding a smile when Hyunwoo pecks his cheek.

“Indeed I do, making you run errands on your birthday.I’m a terrible husband,” Hyunwoo chimes as he walks over to the door, pokes his head out to tell Mila something and returns his gaze to Hoseok,”I have to make it up to you.”

His back is now facing the door, eyes locked on Hoseok’s small figure behind the mahogany table.

“How exactly do you plan on doing that,” Hoseok feigns innocence.

“I was thinking,” he speaks as he walks back to his chair,”A little TLC should be enough”

He snakes his arms around Hoseok’s waist, leaning in to whisper in his husband’s ear,”What you say about that.”

Hoseok licks his lips, eyes locked on Hyunwoo’s lips,”Where would you like me? I don't want to go home, let's try somewhere else. A hotel or even a motel.”

It wouldn’t be the first time Hyunwoo came home for a private session, it was inevitable considering one of their sons were always sleeping with them.

“Actually,” Hyunwoo is all out smirking, a devious glint in his eyes,”I was thinking right here.”

He knocks the desk with knuckles.

Wide like saucers, Hoseok’s eyes sparkle,” On your desk?”

“Aha,” he nods as the other smiles,”You always wanted to, right?”

That was an understatement, Hoseok had been begging Hyunwoo for office sex for as far back as he remembers. One too many pornos had installed an array of scenarios that Hoseok was dying to try and Hyunwoo entertained him most of the time but never sex at work.

It didn’t help that Hyunwoo had the whole CEO aesthetic down to the tee. Hoseok already knows the finer details and he can’t quite explain the attraction to it. Everything about his husband in his custom-made suit just walking around his luxury office with his hair slicked back and face drawn in concentrated hard lines turns Hoseok on to a new height.

Not to mention, Hoseok likes to think of Hyunwoo as a tyrant. He can almost imagine his husband’s staff shaking under the emotionless gaze, Hyunwoo tended to look intimidating by default.

Hoseok’s strokes Hyunwoo’s tie, head tilted down but gaze peering up,”Can we role-play?”

Hyunwoo places his hand on the desk, caging Hoseok in,”Whatever the birthday boy wants.”

“Oooh,” eyes alight with mirth, Hoseok’s smiles could rival the brightness of the sun,” I could be an employee and obviously, you would be the boss. Maybe a punishment scenario, we could say I messed something up. Like dropped your coffee or something, ooooh, I could be an intern-”

Hoseok’s excited rambling comes to a sudden halt, his mouth drops open and he reaches for his neck,”B-But I didn’t bring my choker..”

He abided Hyunwoo’s rules religiously, not once ever indulging himself or letting Hyunwoo indulge without his choker on. He hadn’t expected this turn of event.

He looks mortified.

“It’s okay baby,” Hyunwoo chuckles, looking down at is husband in adoration,”I’ll make an exception for your birthday. To be honest, I would love seeing you walk in here wearing it.”

With all the people that eyeball him, he thinks he would love it too.

“Next time then,” he concludes in glee.

“So,” Hyunwoo drops the smile, his voice almost annoyed as he speaks,”You made an error with the figures. That’s going to cost us.”

Alarmed, Hoseok looks up, breath caught in his throat at the sight of Hyunwoo shaking his head disapprovingly at him.

“I’m sorry,” he croaks, taken with the suddenness.

“Are you really? I don’t think so. At the end of the day, it’s my head on the chopping block,” he growls as he presses up against Hoseok’s small frame.

Hoseok doesn’t where to look,” I am, sir, I am sorry.”

His eyes say locked on Hyunwoo’s chest as he finds himself further pressed against the table.

Hyunwoo gives him a little space but only to command,”Turn around.”

Panic, there's a flash of false panic in Hoseok’s eyes when he looks up at his boss.

“You heard what I said?” Hyunwoo dares him to say otherwise.

“Y-yes sir,” Oh Hoseok was loving it.

He does as asked, planting his own hands on the desk. Hyunwoo’s large hands caress his waist and Hoseok stutters his disapproval.

“I’ve got quite some work to do because of you. You go me stressed me, It’s only right you help relieve some it,” Hyunwoo smirks, letting his hands run Hoseok’s thigh,”Don’t you think?”

Hoseok fight desperately to stay in character but he’s dying to grind against his husband.

“B-but sir, we can’t,” He manages, blush high on his cheeks.

"But we can,” Hyunwoo pulls him by the hip, holding his ass firmly against his crotch as Hoseok leans forward,”It’s your fault after all. You need to take responsibility.”

He’s already hard, his member welcoming the friction. Hoseok breathes gets shallow and Hyunwoo is amazed he has this much of resistance. He really wonders just how far he can take this.

Letting his hands roam over Hoseok’s bulge, he slips down to caress the inside of the thigh. Satisfied when Hoseok’s hips stutter.

“Yes sir,” comes the approval Hyunwoo didn’t care for.

Hyunwoo takes his time, unbuttoning Hoseok's pants and pulling the zipper down. He hears the other suck in a breath followed by shallow breathing. Hoseok was really getting turned on by this.

Letting the chinos fall to the floor, Hyunwoo pushes up the sweater in annoyance. Damn his husband and his penchants for oversized clothes.

Hoseok gets the hint and tightens the shirt from the front, securing the excess material between his palm and the desk.

“That’s a good boy, taking initiative, I see,” Hyunwoo cooes , caressing the bare thigh.

Hyunwoo pulls the black briefs down without a warning. Hoseok’s body stirs in surprise but Hyunwoo has his palm flat on Hoseok’s bare back, holding him down.

“That’s a nice ass,” he grins as he grabs one of the bare cheeks, groping it with interest,”So round and soft.”

Hoseok legs shake under Hyunwoo’s rough ministration.

His large hands continue to grope and knead the soft flesh, relishing the way the pale skin turns rosy red.

“Pretty,” he voices his appreciation, digging his fingers into the side of Hoseok’s thigh.

He looks forward to seeing the bruises tonight when he gets home.

“So fucken pretty, open your legs,”He commands, nudging Hoseok’s foot which is covered with his clothes.

Luckily he wore loose pants and doesn’t have to worry about completely removing them. He widens his legs as much as he can, only stopping when Hyunwoo’s hands come to rest on the side of his thigh. The cool air grazing his entrance has him hissing. He’s basically a breath away from begging to be fucked.

Before he does so, Hyunwoo relinquishes his hold. Puzzled, Hoseok scrunches his face together when he hears the wheels of the chair move.

Shrugging off his jacket, Hyunwoo positions himself behind Hoseok. Hunched over in his office hair, he pulls the cheeks apart to inspect the beauty before him.

He blows some warm air, smiling when hears Hoseok fight a moan.

There was no clear direction for them to follow but Hoseok had assumed he was going to get fucked. He does enjoy a good tongue fucking but he’s specific hygiene and would prefer having a shower before indulging in such an act.

But Hoseok is thriving off the lewd intentions of his husband.

He means, that is his 'boss', not like he has a say the matter.

“Better keep that mouth of yours shut, wouldn’t want to be interrupted,” Hyunwoo warns.

Seconds later, he strokes the entrance with his tongue, pressing kisses to the soft skin around it. His member is pulsating, desperate for attention but birthday boy comes first. He caresses the entrance with his tongue, lapping at it. His hands coming to clamp into Hoseok’s hips, keeping him from swaying too much.

Hoseok really is trying to his best to stay in control but his whole body is turning into putty. He can barely keep his knees straight and the noises are climbing out of his mouth at an alarming rate.

Hyunwoo was edging him, each step driving him further and further into desperation. His body is overridden with sensitivity when his ‘boss’ stretches his hole with his tongue. It feels euphoric and Hoseok stares down at the documents littered on Hyunwoo’s desk. Everything is a blur, the letters melting into each other. When Hyunwoo adds a finger or two, his weight gives way and he finds arms unable to hold himself up. His abdomen falls flat onto the desk. The deep arch of his back on display as Hyunwoo’s holds his ass in the air. His dick is sandwiched between his body and the desk but Hoseok can't help it.

One finger is joined by another and Hyunwoo leans back and watches the hole suck in his digits. Careful to gauge Hoseok’s reaction, he tugs and scissors the entrance. His slick finger fucking the puckered hole till Hyunwoo feels Hoseok body goes rigid. He quickly redraws, a mewl pours out of Hoseok’s lips and Hyunwoo laughs.

“Not yet,” He teases.

With Hyunwoo pulling away, Hoseok is left to fully absorb his lust. His mind is hazy and he can’t see straight but most of all, he feels his limbs melt away. He curses internally at himself, he can endure more than this, they’ve fucked in much more compromising locations.

Maybe the reality of finally getting fucked on an office desk is too much to handle.

“I'm not done with you,” Hyunwoo remarks, his bravado on display.

He pulls Hoseok onto his lap, careful to place above his own harden length.

“Sir,” Hoseok stutters when he feels Hyunwoo dick slide between his ball sac and thigh.

He frantically tries to kick his pants and underwear off.

The sight is tantalizing, Hyunwoo’s dick is larger in size and length but Hoseok loves the way the deep plum head glistens. His own dick looking like an albino next to it. He wants to be assaulted with kisses but maybe later tonight. For now, he settles for Hyunwoo's teeth grazing his neck.

His sweater now released, it bunches up around his waist and Hyunwoo fights to the hem. When he does, he snakes his hand up and starts to roughy tweak the pert nipples. No amount of control can help Hoseok, his voice acts on its own. He moans and squeals, the mix of pleasure and pain is far too toxic for him to handle. He lets his head slide back, eyes trying to focus on the panel ceiling as he breath gets even more ragged.

“Sir,” he mewls. “I can’t-”

“Can’t what? This your fault remember, it’s only right you take responsibility,” Hyunwoo smirks, enjoying this too much.

Finally, he gives way to his own temptation. He lets his other hand curl around the two members. Smiling triumphantly when Hoseok body vibrates with the touch. He strokes them together, slow and evenly. The friction has Hoseok seeing stars, just the heat of Hyunwoo’s cock presses up against him is enough to send him over the edge.

He hopes Hyunwoo knows that. Hoseok’s always been oversensitive, he doesn’t think he can last much longer.

But

But

Hyunwoo increases his pace, his other hand coming to gather the sweater. Hoseok is a mess, his body stuttering with each stroke, eyes screwed shut. He’s no longer responsible for what ever escapes his mouth.

Hyunwoo sucks on his neck,”You there baby,”

He’s teasing and Hoseok whines.

He’s almost there when Hyunwoo pulls away, their dick falling apart. Hoseok’s eyes are wide in awareness, the electric sensitivity fizzling out, sending him into a star-struck daze. He blanks out, struggling to maintain his breathing. He’s shellshocked by the sudden loss of stimulation.

“Up,” Hyunwoo murmurs as supports Hoseok, who’s still short-circuiting.

Shoving everything off his desk, with only the exception of laptop and jacket. Pens and paper scatters across the wooden floors

“This was your fantasy, right?” Hyunwoo whispers as he handles Hoseok’s body.

He manoeuvres him to sit on the edge of the desk, Hoseok’s too gone to even try to put up a fight, yet alone be in character.

“Can’t let you leave here without being fucked on my desk right,”

Hoseok leans back, using his elbows to prop himself up. Strung out as he is, he can’t let this moment go by. Hyunwoo is serving his finest visual. His hair is tugged back, his eyes animalistic, devouring Hoseok with each passing moment. His tie is still impeccable. Actually the waist up, the only sign of debauchery is his creased shirt that's now being tugged up. Hoseok gets an eyeful of the proud cock standing, a patch of dense black hair around it.

It gets Hoseok’s sense tingling, the expectation increases tenfold. The desk is cold and solid under his bare ass, and he throws his head back, shaking his hair back. It’s really happening, he’s really open wide on Hyunwoo’s desk. It thrills him and he takes in every detail to commemorate the accomplishment. He lets his gaze wander, Hyunwoo’s office resembles a set from law and order. Despite the glass aesthetic of the building, he had refused and insisted on wooden finishes, dark wood too.

Hoseok likes it, it makes him feel like a vintage pornstar.

He feels the coolness of the lube circle his entrance and watches eagerly as Hyunwoo lines himself up.

“Control that mouth of yours,” He warns.

“I’ll try,” Hoseok smirks,”Sir.”

Hoseok curses almost immediately because Hyunwoo slips in deep. He pulls Hoseok closer by the thigh, forcing him to take everything.

Hoseoks’ head snaps back, eyes sealed as he struggles to breathe.

Hyunwoo pulls out ever so slowly, just to slam back in. He repeats it till Hoseok is flat on his back, basically dying from over stimulation. The stretch is irresistible, the way Hyunwoo opens him up so wide. He loves every bit of it.

Hyunwoo can only endure so much till the torment becomes too much for him to handle. He releases Hoseok’s thighs and leans forward to plant both hands on the desk, on either side of Hoseok’s waist. It brings him closer and relentlessly bucks into his husband. From this angle, he has a clear view of the way Hoseok’s face contracts and releases, drool spilling from the corner of his lips. He’s neck and cheeks are tinged a pink hue.

It’s only matter of time.

“God, your so beautiful,” He mutters and he means it.

Hyunwoo appreciates every inch of his husband. From the curl of his smile to the curve of his foot. Hyunwoo understands why Ravi was so fixated on him, Hyunwoo was just the same. Hoseok was the rarity they just wanted a glimpse of. Fixated, obsessed, consumed by the being that bore his children.

The being that drove him to the edge every single fucken time.

Hoseok’s vice breaks, a scratchy whine sailing. He’s about to come for the third time that day and he prays Hyunwoo will let him.

He opens his eyes to bask in the final moments to find Hyunwoo staring down at him, beads of sweat gathered at his forehead, his caramel skin looking like liquid gold in the haze. He looks devilishly handsome, the thick lips Hoseok loves so much moves.

Hoseok can’t hear, the buzzing in his ear clouding everything but he knows exactly what his husband is saying.

I love you.

“I love you,” he answers but he can’t even make out his own voice.

Hyunwoo's moving in short sharp strokes that hit Hoseok’s prostate head on. Each time, it knocks the air out of him. It starts in his stomach, a sought of unease followed with numbing tightness. It spreads, sending a lightning storm of sensitivity through his body. He forgets to breathe, his body contorts, finger and toes curling, neck and back arched, the inner of his thighs spasming around Hyunwoo’s waist.

He loses himself, everything around him washing away till he left in his fleeting euphoria.

When he comes down, he feels something heavy on him and strains his neck to notice it’s Hyunwoo’s jacket, covered with his cum.

He smiles lazily, his thighs absolutely boneless as Hyunwoo holds them up. He looks sinful, eyes full-blown in ecstasy, lips glistening as he bears his teeth, tie tucked into his shirt.

“Fuck,” he groans, hips stuttering.

He pulls out in time and Hoseok opens the jacket further. Stroking himself to the finish line, he cums onto the jacket that’s splayed over Husband’s abdomen.

The climax maxes out his strength. Hunched over, he takes a moment to gather himself, breathing deeply as he waits for his sight to clear up. Meanwhile, Hoseok gathers the jacket and rolls it inward and drops it off the desk.

He feels like a whale, just flapping about as he tries to get up with his lack of energy. Hyunwoo chuckles, recovering much quicker. He meets Hoseok half, mushing their lips together. it’s messy and more plush lip than anything.

Hoseok stares into Hyunwoo’s eyes dreamily,”That was amazing.”

Hyunwoo smiles back goofily, his previous demeanor no more,”I’m glad.”

Hoseok’s knees give up on him the moment he slides off the chair. Luckily Hyunwoo catches him and the other is a giggling mess, amused as he is embarrassed. With assistance, he gets dressed and tucks the suit jacket into a gift bag Mila so conveniently keeps around.

Once dressed and everything is put back in order, Hyunwoo offers to take them out for lunch or share his own lunch. Hoseok is about to consider it when he spots the clock on the wall.

“Oh my god,” he looks horrified,”I forgot about Tanuki.”

It’s just before 1 pm but Chagkyun’s school was a good 20-minute drive from the office. They had placed him in eco school, located in forestry unit just out of town. The school was nice and all but the roads to get there wasn’t the best. Hoseok can’t complain, just being there help Chagnkyun with his asthma.

“I have to go,”

"Wait, at least take your gift,”Hyunwoo retrieves another newspaper wrapped box from his desk.

Hoseok takes it gently, smiling sweetly at his husband.

“I forgot to buy wrapping paper, was going to put in a gift bag but the boys said it’s no fun like that. Something about the excitement of unwrapping a gift,” He rumbles.

Hoseok giggles,” See how resourceful children are. Thank you, babe.I don’t know what it is but I know I'll love it.”

With a final peck on the lips, Hoseok heads to car, gift and gift bag in hand.

“What happened to his jacket? Should I send it to the dry cleaners?” Mila asks slyly.

Hoseok knows she knows, he doesn’t know how but she does.

“He shrugs, eyes alight with mirth,” Just a little accident, I’ll sort it out a home. See you,”

He struggles to maintain indifference with the pangs of pain running through his back and ass but he doesn’t have time waste either. He speeds walk out of the place, head held high.

He thinks he just might just be a little late but God has other plans. He gets stuck in traffic, cars back to back is unheard of at this part of the day. Tapping at his steering wheeling, he tries to get look but fails. As far as he can see, there are just cars.

It’s almost time. Eventually, he decided to phone the school and notify them that he might come late. They inform him that they’ll keep Changkyun in the foyer and he can fetch him from there.

Disconnecting the call, he leans back. He was still bit uncomfortable. He needs a nice hot shower after picks up the kids. His attention is attracted to the gift package in the passenger seat.

He had time to waste.

The package is a decent weight, feels sturdy and he thinks he can hear something.

Something glass?

More than curious, he pulls apart the newspaper wrapping and is met with a white cardboard box. Once again he can hear a noise, a very familiar noise. Actually, Hoseok is almost certain it’s marbles.

Indeed, inside the box is an assortment of marble. It could only be Jooheons.It's his favorite, ones that looked like the universe.

Oh no, he was going to be livid to find out Hoseok opened his gift without.

No problem, he can just rewrap it when he gets home. Yes, that's what he'll do. Now he can only Hyunwoo didn't by anything compromising. He means it can't be anything special if let the kids wrap it.

Right, Hoseok wonder.

Only moments later, his texting his husband

 _Babe_  
_If you dare ruin my children's innocence. I WILL KILL YO_ U

-

 

"Okay, okay, I'll open the gifts," Hoseok gives in once the youngest two have completed their homework.

Gathering on the couch, Hyungwon insists he can go first because he's the first born. Hoseok doesn't have the heart to deny him, no matter how inconsiderate he can be.

"Fine, just this once," Hoseok takes the sloth's gift.

Jooheon and Changkyun seem the most excited.

Hyungwon had been, Hoseok can't deny that inside the newspaper wrapping is a little silver coin with the initials S and a ring attached.

"What's this?" Hoseok asks, careful not to hurt Hyungwon's feelings.

"Told you he wouldn't know," Minhyuk laughs as Hyungwon gives him a dirty look.

"It's put on your phone," Kihyun advises.

"Cause you know how love to drop your phone," Hyungwon adds.

"Why s?" Hoseoks asks next, why not "H".

"Because being a Son comes first," Hyungwon answer like its second nature.

Words cannot describe just how proud he feels hearing that from his eldest. It's pity Hyunwoo wasn't around. At age 17, Hyungwon is still giving Hoseok first memories.

Next is Minhyuk, who is over the moon to present Hoseok with a mug with an evee picture on it.

His kids knew him too well.

Kihyun follows up with an apron that has "Mother of dragons" written on it in bold.

"Get it," Minhyuk starts.

"We're the dragons," Kihyun completes.

"Indeed your'll are," Hoseok agrees.

Finally, it's Jooheon and Hoseok already has the other gift in his pocket.

He ever so casually exchanges it before opening it.

He feigns surprise when he's greeted by the marbles," Oh my, these are yours, Honey? They're so pretty."

"Yup," Jooheons nods proudly,"I won them at school.

"Thank you, baby,"

Tanuki steps up, he's been concentrating real hard while waiting his turn. The eldest three return to the kitchen, probably to steal more birthday cake.

"For you," Changkyun almost whispers shyly.

"Thank you, Tanu," Hoseok melts at the cuteness. He takes his time and unwrapps the gift.

He's taken back when he sees a flat wooden box, it looks expensive. The words 'bells and whistles' are etched on the side.

Jooheon's eyes widen,"That dads gift! It's marbles, I saw when he wasn't looking."

"But dad said we must not," Changkyun looks distressed.

"I'm sure your dad won't mind baby," Hoseok smiles sweetly but his panicking on the inside.

"They're really pretty ma" Jooheons huffs.

"I want to see too, how come only Honey gets to see. Tanuki wants to see," Changkyun announces.

Against his better judgment, Hoseok opens up the box. He understands Jooheon's mistake. Inside, tucked in a black cloth is 7 round glass bead, each with a flower piece design inside. It's beautiful to say the least and Changkyun's eyes are wide like saucers.

"So pretty," he whispers.

"Very pretty," Hoseok, strokes one of the bed, pushing the black cloth to the side.

That's when it comes into view, a silver chain stringing them together.

Hoseok feels his face burn up at the realization.

They're anal beads.

He slams the box closed, smiling tightly at his youngest two.

"Lets open Changkyun's gift," He tries to distract them as he thinks of a million ways to punish his husband.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for errors. Kinda rushed it, wanted to get it out before his birthday ended.(In my timezone, 4:47pm)
> 
> thanks for reading. Kudos and comments appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, i need more showho. I feel like no one writes for them. Sigh. i tried my hand but the quality is questionable.  
> I hope you enjoyed it none the less. it's my first ever smut. not sure how to feel about it. Apologies for errors. 
> 
> also my baby's birthday is coming up. Thinking of doing a part two where they surprise their mama for his birthday.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> 19930301


End file.
